


Stay

by madglow



Category: Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madglow/pseuds/madglow
Summary: Mai Otome Shiznat. Takes place during Natsuki's Pearl Year and Shizuru's first year as a Meister. The lines between love and friendship have always been fragile for Natsuki Kruger and Shizuru Viola.





	1. Chapter 1

Mai looked at her best friend, who had a permanent pout etched onto to her face while doing homework. Mai sighed. For someone who liked to appear tough and stoic, Natsuki couldn't hide her emotions from displaying across her face.

"Hey, Natsuki why don't we go do something fun?" Natsuki answered without turning. "I'm not in the mood." Mai pouted, Natsuki could be such a sourpuss sometimes. "Come on Natsuki, Carla's aristocrat friend is throwing a party." Natsuki shook her head "Mai, I told you-," Mai quickly interjected, "There'll be booze, lots of it."

Natsuki stopped at that. She could definitely use a drink, it might even take her mind off of- "Natsuki, I know you've been moping since Shizuru-san left but it's time to snap out of it!" It's been a month since Shizuru left on a mission. The acting Gakuenchou, Miss Maria, specifically chose Shizuru for this task.

Natsuki was happy for her but she missed her girlfriend. No they weren't really girlfriends yet were they? Even though the whole school seemed to think so. They flirted, or more like Shizuru teased her mercilessly and there may have been a few stolen kisses here and there. But Natsuki knew that Shizuru flirted with every girl she met. Natsuki may have been Shizuru's oheya-gakkari but that didn't mean that she won Shizuru's heart.

Natsuki sighed, "Okay I'll go but you have to be the designated driver." Mai smirked "Oh of course, but if you start moping and crying then I can't be responsible if a video of you shows up for the whole school to see." Natsuki gaped at her, "Mai! You promised you wouldn't!" Mai laughed at Natsuki's expense. Her best friend may be tough on the outside but once you get one bottle to many of alcohol down her throat then she becomes an emotional wreck. Drunk Natsuki had three stages.

Stage Number 1, the Flirtatious Happy stage: Normally Natsuki wouldn't let her fangirls get close to her but at this stage Natsuki loved the attention and would actually smile at them! A few lucky fangirls were even able to get a kiss out her and some flirtatious words thrown their way. Even Mai got a kiss one time…But anyway! Stage 1 was the best stage. Stage 2 however…

Stage Number 2, The Depressed stage: Usually by Natsuki's second drink, she goes into this stage. As the name implies, Natsuki becomes a total downer at this point. Lucky for her, her fangirls comfort her "Natsuki onee-sama, don't be sad we're here for you!" or "Natsuki onee-sama cry on my shoulder!" "No cry on mine!" At that point Mai steps in and gives Natsuki another drink, which leads to stage 3.

Stage Number 3, the Emotional Wreck: This stage usually consists of crying, hugging, confessing her deepest darkest desires and even declarations of love! "I love Mayo!" screamed Natsuki at the top of her lungs! "I love Duran! I miss Duran! Why can't we bring our puppies to school?! He's the cutest puppy ever and I love him!"

What usually follows is, "Natsuki onee-sama, you're so right! Miss Maria is so cruel for not letting our beloved onee-sama, bring Duran! We'll go to Miss Maria and start a petition!" One fan was even bold enough to scream "I'll be Duran, onee-sama! Woof, woof, I'm Duran! I'll lick you everywhere and play with you and lay flat on my back!"

Then in an exceedingly sultry tone "You can do whatever you want with me onee-sama, I'll be your obedient and willing pup. Please onee-sama, take me!" Natsuki in her drunk yet naïve state, bless her heart, said with tears welling up in her eyes "You will? You really will? I… I'd love that."

Before that lucky coral could have her way, Mai thankfully stepped in. But not before recording that whole fiasco. It was way too fun teasing Natsuki about it the day after. Her face was tomato red the whole day but she made Mai promise not to show it to anyone, especially not Shizuru.

"Did you have a flashback to Drunk Natsuki, because I totally did." Mai was clutching her stomach laughing at that memory while Natsuki looked away with a large blush on her cheeks. She didn't remember that night but the video was very telling… "Mai!" Mai with tears in her eyes finally managed to calm down "Okay, okay. I promise to keep you at stage 1 of Drunk Natsuki if you come with us." Natsuki scowled at her "And no video." "Okay, okay no video." Mimicked Mai.

Natsuki let out a smile at that "Good." Even though Mai loved to tease her, she was a good friend and wouldn't actually leak that video.

Meister Shizuru Viola, Column Number III, A charming and elegant beauty, and one of the most powerful Otome in all of Earl, was standing still as a board, staring at a door. Not just any door, the door of the raven haired beauty, heiress to Kruger County, pearl number 2, her oheya-gekkari, the girl she was madly in love with, who's burning emerald eyes made her heart ache with burning desire and love!- Okay, maybe she got a little carried away there but this was Natsuki we're talking about!

It's been a whole month since she last saw her. Shizuru had just finished her debriefing with the Gakuenchou and practically ran to Natsuki's room. She hadn't even thought it through until she was standing outside the door thinking about what to say. Did Natsuki even miss her? What if she felt too emotional and couldn't keep her calm and playful demeanor?

Shizuru had missed Natsuki too much in their time apart. It may have been a month but it felt like ages to Shizuru. She shouldn't have even felt like this. Natsuki was her dearest friend not her lover! She couldn't just run into her arms and proclaim her love for her with a passionate kiss. Shizuru sighed, what was it about Natsuki that made her feel like this?

The one girl she wanted, didn't feel the same about her. Natsuki had made that clear in the coral year when she slapped Shizuru for getting to touchy. But then again, looking back at it, Shizuru can admit that she was wrong for assuming that Natsuki was just like any other fangirl, who just wanted their beloved onee-sama in every way. Their relationship evolved after that incident though. Once Natsuki became her oheya-gekkari, she made a promise to herself to never cross that boundary again.

Uncharacteristically lost in her thoughts, Shizuru didn't notice an adorable coral walk behind her. "Um, Shizuru onee-sama." Shizuru turned around, slightly surprised at being snuck up on. She really should stop mulling over Natsuki. Shizuru turned on the charm "Ara, aren't you adorable?" The girl blushed and looked down "Welcome back Shizuru onee-sama. Did you just get back from your mission?" Shizuru smiled at the girl, "I did but shouldn't the corals be in bed by now? I wonder, are you sneaking off to meet a pretty girl?" At that in girl blushed bright red and sputtered "Ahh, n-no, my onee-sama asked me to come see her." Shizuru gave the girl a knowing smile and said in a teasing tone "Ara, don't let me stop you then."

The girl walked in front on Shizuru and knocked on the door. Shizuru was a little surprised at that action. She didn't expect Natsuki or Mai to invite their oheya-gekkari over so late. Nevertheless she said "It seems as though we are going to the same place."

Natsuki was continuing to work on her homework while Mai was getting her outfit ready for the party. They heard a knock at the door. "Come in." said Natsuki without turning around. At the sight of Rosalie, Natsuki's oheya-gekkari, Mai said "Hey Duran! Did you bring the stuff?" Natsuki groaned at that. Mai just had to give Rosalie that nickname after that fiasco.

Rosalie held up the bag she had been holding "Yep it's all right here." Then she looked at Natsuki with a slight blush "I made sure to get your favorite shade of lipstick, Natsuki onee-sama." Natsuki gave her a smile "Thank you Rosalie. Sorry to bother so late with this but the party was very last minute."

At that, Shizuru decided to make her entrance "Ara, Natsuki's going to a party. How rebellious of her." Natsuki, with the speed of a cheetah, jumped out of her seat and turned around "Shizuru!" she couldn't hide the wide smile on her face at finally seeing Shizuru again.

Shizuru stared at Natsuki, taking in every detail of her face and body. Natsuki had grown taller, now only an inch shorter than Shizuru. Her hair was longer too, her dark tresses perfectly framing her beautiful face.

Her eyes couldn't help but wander over Natsuki's lithe frame, 'perfect proportions indeed' thought Shizuru. A slight blush reached her face at that thought but in a teasing tone she said "You know as a Meister Otome, I could report Natsuki to Miss Maria for planning to sneak out."

Mai and Rosalie blanched at that "Hey, Natsuki, we're gonna go. Um, we have a lot of homework to do. See you tomorrow!" They practically ran out of the room and shut the door. Shizuru giggled "I made Natsuki's friends disappear."

Natsuki took a few tentative steps towards Shizuru and replied "Mai was just leaving anyways. But I'm glad to see you Shizuru." Shizuru felt the same pit of nervousness that she felt while standing outside Natsuki's door. With a slight blush on her cheeks she said "I missed you Shizuru." Shizuru smiled and took a few steps forward then wrapped her arms around Natsuki in a hug "I missed you too, Natsuki." Natsuki lifted her arms around Shizuru.

Shizuru with a slight apprehension in her voice teased "But I see that Natsuki has replaced me but her cute new oheya-gekkari." Natsuki sputtered "Shizuru no way!" Continuing to tease her with a slight edge in her voice Shizuru said, "Natsuki's so mean. Inviting her oheya-gekkari to sneak out and party with her." Natsuki felt flustered "Shizuru! It's not like that. Mai invited me to go since I've been moping around." Shizuru felt relieved and released Natsuki "Natsuki's so fun to tease," she ran her finger across Natsuki's cheek and gave a small smile "I better go. I don't want you to miss out on having fun." She added," Don't worry I won't tell Miss Maria."

Natsuki stared into her crimson eyes. She wanted to be with Shizuru. "Stay-"A second of bravery gone away, Natsuki just said "Stay safe Shizuru." She added lamely "on your missions." For a second Natsuki thought she saw a glimmer of sadness but Shizuru just smiled and said "I'll see you later Natsuki." And with that she left.


	2. Chapter 2

The party went off without a hitch and luckily for Natsuki, nothing embarrassing happened to her. She managed to stay in stage 1 of drunk Natsuki throughout the entire night.

Unfortunately for Mai, that meant that when Natsuki met the guy she was sort of kinda seeing, she laughed uncontrollably at his name. "Sir gay! That's too rich Mai!" Clutching her stomach, while tears rolled out of her eyes, Natsuki laughed at a beet red Mai and Sergay. Mai was one second away from threating to release a certain video before Rosalie thankfully dragged Natsuki away to dance.

Rosalie liked Natsuki, that much was obvious. But she knew that Natsuki didn't feel the same. It had been two months now that she was chosen to become Natsuki's oheya-gekkari. She had imagined so many scenarios in which Natsuki would sweep her off her feet, invite her over for the night and well… you know. Sadly, it never happened.

Rosalie wondered if the rumors about Shizuru and Natsuki were true. The whole school had different theories about their relationship. Some claiming that they were in love. Others saying that they had an open relationship since Natsuki couldn't tame Shizuru's flirtatious ways. There were even some that believed that their relationship was more of a friends with benefits type of thing. At first she had chalked it up to just being rumors, at a school like Garderobe there were always wild theories such as these, but the way they had looked at each other last night made her wonder…

Natsuki's head was throbbing. The bustling noise coming from the cafeteria did nothing to help alleviate the pain. This was the part she hated, the morning after. She looked over to her right. Mai wasn't in any better shape than her. With her head lolling to the side and sunglasses over her eyes, it was obvious she was still hungover. Mai did manage to scarf down her breakfast of eggs and toast while prodding Natsuki to do the same.

"You'll feel worse if you don't eat, Natsuki." Natsuki just made a small grunt and laid her head down over her arms. Whenever she was hungover, eating just made her feel nauseous. Alcohol really didn't agree with her body it seemed. Maybe a few more hours of sleep would help …

All of a sudden, strong arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. She felt full breasts pressed against her back and an alluring voice in her ear. "I think it's time for Natsuki to wake up." Natsuki's cheeks turned bright red and whispered rather indignantly "Shizuru!" She became very aware that the chattering had stopped and all eyes were on her and Shizuru.

Without letting go she continued "Ara, is my Natsuki not happy to see me?" Natsuki grumbled, completely aware that everyone was looking at the pair. "I- I am." She lowered her voice so only Shizuru could hear, "But Shizuru everyone's staring." Natsuki's whole face was covered in a rosy blush, she mentally sighed. She was too hungover for this.

Shizuru leaned her head on Natsuki's shoulder. Then gently palmed her cheek until their lips were a mere centimeters apart. Crimson eyes gazed into shocked emerald eyes before dropping down to her lips. Shizuru's lips gently brushed against her soft lips in a chaste kiss. Shizuru then slightly turned her head to face the crowd and gave them a wink before finally releasing Natsuki.

The move caused the desired reaction from the crowd of students "Ahh! So the rumors are true then?! Shizuru onee-sama and Natsuki onee-sama are together!" then other voices "No idiot! Shizuru onee-sama does that with all the pretty girls!" The other students continued bickering back and forth about what happened.

When Shizuru stared at Natsuki to gauge her reaction, she was surprised to see anger and a twinge of sadness in those emerald eyes. Shizuru had done this many times before, teasing a young coral Natsuki. Natsuki had always blushed, stuttered and called her an idiot.

But this time Natsuki bolted out of her seat, her hand grabbing Mai, dragging her out past the cafeteria doors before she could protest. Shizuru shock evident in her voice, reaching out with one arm "Natsuki, wait."

She was too late, Natsuki had already made her way out into the corridors, practically marching out of the building. Did she take the teasing too far this time? Once Natsuki became her oheya-gekkari, Shizuru learned exactly how to tease her and how far she could take it. Maybe their month apart changed things?

"Mou, Natsuki, where are you taking me?" said Mai, grumpy that her friend decided to drag her along. Reaching the destination, under a gazebo in a rather secluded part of the campus, Natsuki released Mai and began pacing back and forth.

"Can you believe her?!" the anger in her voice surprised her friend. Natsuki had never gotten angry at Shizuru's teasing.

"You know Shizuru-san likes to tease you. Is it really that big of a deal?" Mai quietly asked.

Glancing at the number 1 pearl, she said "It is, Mai, she just got back and now she's treating me like I'm one of her coral fangirls still." Natsuki hated it. She was the Pearl Number 2, for crying out loud! Not some naïve coral, not anymore.

Letting out a frustrated sigh she continued, "She practically kissed me in front of the whole school then winked at them like it was all some kind of joke."

Natsuki never liked to admit it but she enjoyed Shizuru's teasing, at least when it was between the two of them and not broadcasted for the whole school to see. It just made her… angry and hurt. When it was just the two of them, she felt special, like maybe Shizuru had feelings for her too.

Putting a finger under her chin with a thoughtful expression on her face Mai said "Maybe you should tell Shizuru-san how you truly feel. What do you have to lose Natsuki?"

Natsuki thought about it. She had a lot to lose! She didn't want to jeopardize her friendship with Shizuru. What if she didn't feel the same? Natsuki wasn't sure what was worse, being stuck in an emotional limbo or having her heart broken.

Peering into Mai's eyes Natsuki said with sadness in her voice "I- I can't Mai. I don't want to ruin what we have." Mai nodded and wrapped her arms around her friend in a warm embrace "It'll be okay Natsuki." The sound of a ringing bell, signaling the start of class drew them out of their embrace.

"Come on Natsuki, let's hope Yukariko-sensei doesn't make us battle today. I'm too hungover too fight." Giving her friend a reassuring smile, "Me too." They laughed and walked off to class.

"Okay everyone, time to gear up." Clapping her hands together, Yukariko continued "We have Column Number III, Meister Shizuru Viola, joining us today for an impromptu battle tournament."

"Mai, you jinxed us." Natsuki said with a groan. Of course, the night after most of the Pearls had gone drinking, the gods decided it would be the perfect time to have a battle. Oh, and get evaluated by none other than Meister Shizuru Viola.

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru and noticed that she was staring back at her with an amused look on her face. Shizuru's eyebrow quirked up as to say 'I know all the Pearls are hungover, this should be fun to watch.'

Shizuru stepped forward "Do your best everyone. Don't be nervous, I will be keeping a close eye, so make sure to show me your lovely dance." Then with a pointed look towards Natsuki "I especially look forward to seeing the top two Pearls in action." Shizuru's lip quirked slightly upwards in a teasing smile.

Shizuru was enjoying this a little too much. After the incident in the cafeteria this morning, she planned on talking to Natsuki and to ease up on the teasing but this was too good of an opportunity to let it slip by.

While the other Pearls prepared to battle Natsuki walked towards a smiling Shizuru. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Natsuki knows me so well." Shizuru said with mirth in her voice.

Lips forming a teasing smirk, she continued "It will be fun to watch Natsuki fight while hungover, but if I had known about the battle, I would have made sure Natsuki spent the night with me instead." Shizuru giggled at the blush that formed on Natsuki's cheeks. "Shizuru!" Natsuki crossed her arms and looked to the side.

"Forgive me, Natsuki, but I could not resist." Still feeling guilty from earlier, Shizuru cupped Natsuki's cheek in her palm and spoke in a quiet tone "Forgive me for earlier. I did not mean to upset you."

Gazing into Shizuru's captivating eyes filled with sincerity, Natsuki nodded.

"It's okay, Shizuru," shyly looking down, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, she continued "But, uh, maybe don't kiss me in public next time."

Shizuru's heart sped up as a small blush rose to her cheeks. Next time? Does that mean Natsuki wants to me to kiss her again?

"Ara, I'll remember to kiss Natsuki in the privacy of her room," Shizuru moved her lips towards Natsuki's ear, "where no one can interrupt us."

Feeling the hot breath against her ear, her face began to fully flush at Shizuru's suggestive words. Natsuki opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again trying to think of a clever retort.

"Everyone, gather around! It's time to start the tournament!" Luckily for Natsuki, she was saved by Yukariko-sensei's call. The Pearls had begun their tournament and as no surprise to anyone, Mai and Natsuki were the final two.

Yukariko-sensei was praying to Shinso that these two put up a marvelous battle in order to impress Shizuru. If you asked her, the Pearls were embarrassing her today. Their sloppy footwork and lack of grace was appalling.

The most embarrassing, was probably the two pearls that ended up head-butting into each other due to tripping not even a second after materializing their robes. Only one thing could cause this behavior … The dreaded hangover!

Yukariko was just happy that Miss Maria hadn't shown up to lecture her about their behavior. She sighed and looked over to her left. At least Shizuru-san was enjoying the show.

"Mai Tokiha! Natsuki Kruger! Are you ready?" Mai and Natsuki stood at opposite ends of the pseudo- battleground. They were best friends but when it came to fighting, they were rivals. They constantly pushed each other to be the best. However, that tended to involve a lot of smack talk from both parties.

"Natsuki! I won't go easy on you just because Shizuru-san is watching!" Mai announced at a now blushing Natsuki, who looked over to Shizuru then back to Mai.

"Give me all you got Mai! That is if you're still an otome after last night." Natsuki laughed at the now beet red Mai who was vehemently denying anything of the sort. Mai materialized her robe and Natsuki did the same.

"I'm still an otome and you're gonna pay for that one, Natsuki!" Mai stuck out her tongue at her friend.

"Well with a name like Sir-Gay, I'm not surprised at the outcome." Natsuki chuckled.

"Video Natsuki, Video!" Mai retorted. "Mai you wouldn't!" replied a wide eyed Natsuki. The two continued back and forth. For a while it seemed as if they would have an all-out fist fight instead of an elegant battle. They hadn't even materialized their staffs yet!

"Ara, it seems like they still enjoy riling up one another." Shizuru said as she looked on at the two fighters. Yukariko brought a hand up to her forehead and facepalmed. Today is gonna be a long day. May Shinso help her. "Girls! That's enough, please start battling. It's been 5 minutes now!"

The bickering Top Pearls, glanced at her and nodded. They summoned their staffs and finally began to fight. Natsuki took up a fighter's stance and waited for Mai to attack. Mai shot off the ground and charged towards Natsuki. Expecting Mai to make such a move, Natsuki dodged and swung her staff towards Mai, knocking her off balance. Mai quickly recovered and spun her staff in a circular motion, creating a shield against Natsuki's flurry of attacks.

Knowing that she couldn't get a hit to connect like that, Natsuki propelled herself above Mai. Mai took that opportunity to launch herself into the air and extended her staff into Natsuki's stomach.

Natsuki took the hit and using the tails of her robe, she grabbed onto Mai's staff and stripped it off the other girl. Natsuki struck Mai, who went crashing down, hitting the pavement. She lightly tapped the staff against Mai's head and gloated "I win." She extends her hand out to Mai.

Mai grabbed the outstretched hand and grinned "That was payback for last week, wasn't it?" Last week Mai had landed a particularly nasty hit on Natsuki's head, which left her with a rather large bump. Thankfully it went away after 2 days but it had hurt a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. However, Shizuru couldn't sleep. She was still thinking about earlier today when she kissed Natsuki. A frown marred her beautiful face. She definitely didn't expect Natsuki to practically run away from her.

Shizuru sighed, maybe Natsuki didn't like the attention anymore. When she was a coral, Natsuki would blush at chaste kisses and touches and Shizuru would love the reactions she got out of her, but now she just seemed angry.

Shizuru wondered if maybe Natsuki was seeing someone. Earlier that day she had heard certain rumors about the party. Apparently, some students saw Natsuki kissing some girl. The thought of that happening made Shizuru inexplicably jealous, which was the cause of her actions in the cafeteria.

Of course it could have just been rumors, there were a lot of rumors in Garderobe. There were even rumors about Shizuru and Natsuki. Maybe she just wanted people to talk about them instead of Natsuki and another girl or girls, as the case may be.

Since she arrived back at Garderobe Shizuru noticed that her oheya-gekkari had quite the large following now. It was no surprise, after all, Natsuki had become even more beautiful and mature. That coupled with the fact that she was the number 2 pearl, made her quite the popular otome.

Of course, her fans kept their distance. They didn't want to make their idol angry. She had also heard of other rumors involving Natsuki, many speculating that she was dating someone. Unfortunately, many of the corals believed that Natsuki and Mai were dating. Even worse, some thought that Natsuki had been cheating on Shizuru with Mai!

All these rumors just made Shizuru feel worse. She knew that they could be false but it did nothing to quench the jealously gripping her chest. 'What if it was true? Maybe that's why Natsuki was angry with my teasing?' She felt a pang in her chest, there was a time when Natsuki used to fawn over her as a cute coral.

Shizuru tossed and let out a frustrated grunt. It had been a while since she last saw Natsuki. After she became a Meister, she had spent two months training at Garderobe while the students were on a break, most of them including Natsuki, had gone home during that time. Once school had resumed Shizuru had only been able to spend a little time with Natsuki since she was still learning the ropes, so to speak.

Then she was sent on a mission that lasted around a month and a half. She had only gotten back last night and went straight to Natsuki's room after meeting with Miss Maria. Their reunion had been cut short but when Natsuki hugged her, she thought that maybe just maybe Natsuki felt something for her too…

Shizuru sighed, she rose out of the bed and put on the kettle. Maybe a cup of tea would calm her raging thoughts. It was both exhilarating and terrifying how Natsuki was able to cause a whirlwind of emotions in the normally calm Mesiter Otome.

The school day had barely began before All 25 Pearls were instructed to seize all activities immediately and report to the courtyard. They were lined up in the dead center of the courtyard. Eyes forward, backs straight, chins up, and hands placed firmly at their sides like the soldiers they were.

The sun beat down in a way which made it seem like a blazing spotlight. However, none of them noticed the sweltering heat as the icy stare of Miss Maria caused shivers. It was as if the temperature dropped below freezing in an instant. The atmosphere was grim. This was no routine procedure. In fact, this was completely unheard of, in all the years of Garderobe history, never had students been lined up in such a manner.

Miss Maria circled around the students like a lion stalking its prey, her gaze making the hairs on the back of their necks rise. They were in big trouble and they knew it. There was speculation about what caused this intense cross-examination. One theory was that someone pulled a prank on Miss Maria. Another theory was that Miss Maria was going to feast on their little maiden souls in order to gain eternal youth or just because she felt like it. Okay Natsuki may have come up with that one but it seemed very likely at the moment.

Of course, the most likely theory was that Miss Maria had found out about the party they all snuck out to. The Pearls decided to make a little pact, led by Natsuki, that no one and I repeat no one would tell Miss Maria the truth. 'Deny, deny, deny!' was their mantra. They were sisters in arms after all, they weren't going to rat each other out!

Miss Maria finally came to a halt in front of Pearl number 21, Alix Delage from Florince. She had long light blonde hair that reached the middle of her back and warm brown eyes. She was rather tall as well, she towered over Miss Maria yet she felt like a tiny speck under her hard gaze.

"Miss Delage, do you know why you and your classmates are lined up here instead of in classes?"

Alix gulped, she knew it was bad when Miss Maria started off with a question, "N- No, Miss Maria." She figured the shorter her answers the better her chances of survival.

"Is that so? Mhmm." Miss Maria made a small grunt, "Then tell me Miss Delage. Where were you two nights ago? Her gaze narrowed even more and Alix swore she felt a shiver pass through her.

"U- Um, I was in my room?" Alix cringed, it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Hm, if you were in your room as you say you were, then you wouldn't happen to know where Miss Kruger was would you?" Alix could feel all eyes on her. Her fingers gripped on the bottom of her dress.

"Probably in her room." Her eyes darted towards Natsuki, who seemed shocked the line of questioning.

Miss Maria continued to stare her down "Interesting… What about Miss Tokiha?"

"Uh, in her room?"

"And what do you think they were doing?"

"Sleeping, I guess." She mumbled out, confused as to why Miss Maria was asking her about the other Pearls but she wouldn't dare voice that concern.

"If you were all in your rooms as you say you were, then explain to me why there are pictures of you and some of your classmates shamefully disgracing this institution at a party." A collective gasp was heard. There was no way, no way right? Miss Maria had to be bluffing. She didn't show any proof. She must have been trying to confirm her suspicions. Alix mouth gapped and her eyes were clouded with fear. She just stood there frozen with fear, 'what should I do?!'

"U- Um what party?" Alix managed to squeak out.

Miss Maria's glare increased its intensity "Do not lie to me Miss Delage. It will make your punishment worse." Alix looked down shamefully at the ground.

Miss Maria didn't need to question her anymore, she had gotten her answer. She moved from in front of Alix and stared at the rest of the students. "Now, since you all know that I know about your shameful behavior, I suggest you come clean and confess." The Pearls gulped, this did not look good. Miss Maria then walked towards the number 25 Pearl and began prompting her for a confession. She slowly made her way up the line to students, attempting to draw out the truth from them. Some Pearls looked towards Natsuki for help, silently trying to ask 'should we stick to the plan?'

Natsuki was contemplating the situation. If Miss Maria has proof then why not just punish us and get it over with? That's usually how she deals with us. Unless she doesn't actually have any pictures. No, Miss Maria wouldn't lie about that. She brought a finger up to her chin, her brow was furrowed in thought. She said she has pictures of Alix and some of us at the party… That's it! She must have pictures of only some of us! She can't punish the ones who weren't in the picture if they don't confess since she has no proof!

Natsuki shook her head slowly and tried to indiscreetly mouth 'deny' to her classmates. At this point Miss Maria had reached the 22nd Pearl and none of the others had confessed yet. Natsuki glanced at an anxious Mai and whispered "Deny everything." Mai nodded, feeling a little better. Natsuki hoped that no one would admit the truth or else the other Pearls might follow suit.

By the time Miss Maria reached the top 4 Pearls, only 5 had confessed. One of them even broke down in tears begging Miss Maria to have mercy. On the bright side, they only ratted themselves out, probably in order to avoid the wrath of their classmates.

She stopped directly in front of Pearl number 4, Carla Bellini, and Pearl number 3, Laura Bianchi. At this point Miss Maria was exasperated "Miss Bellini, Miss Bianchi, do not even bother denying the fact that you two were at that party. I have photographic evidence of the two if you in rather compromising positions." Carla looked surprised, her eyes were wide and her face turned cherry red. While the normally stoic and composed Laura suddenly found the floor very interesting.

Miss Maria stepped away from them and turned her icy stare towards the top two Pearls. That, of course garnered the attention of everyone.

Miss Maria stopped right in front of Natsuki and Mai, eyeing them dangerously. Natsuki and Mai glanced at each other with the same thought in their minds 'we're so screwed!' They had more than enough experience dealing with Miss Maria due to their rebellious ways but it didn't lessen the fear they felt.

Mai was mentally writing her will while trying to keep a calm demeanor. Natsuki on the other hand wore a stoic expression while mentally debating her plan of action. She could lie or tell the truth or run away and hope to Shinso that Miss Maria wouldn't catch her but she knew that the old bat would chase her down and probably slice her up with her sword.

If Miss Maria had photographs of Carla and Laura then she must have had pictures of Mai and Natsuki since the four of them mainly stayed together throughout the night.

Miss Maria focused on Mai first and noticed that her hands were gripping the ends of her dress. "Miss Tokiha." Mai stood up at attention instantly and looked into those cold eyes 'bad idea' thought Mai. "Y-Yes, Miss Maria." Mai mentally cursed at the slight tremor in her voice.

"I expected more from you, Miss Tokiha. As the number 1 Pearl you should have known better." Mai looked down, I guess there's no point in denying anything.

Now Miss Maria stared intently at Natsuki. Natsuki stared defiantly back at her, trying to keep the stoic expression on her face while mentally cursing 'fuck, fuck, fuck, we're so screwed.' Their staring match lasted for what felt like hours to Natsuki but was actually a minute or two.

"The same goes for you Miss Kruger as the number 2 Pearl I expected better." Miss Maria told her in an angry tone.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

Natsuki and Mai both mumbled out "No, Miss Maria."

Miss Maria slightly nodded then she stepped back from the top Pearls. She activated the comms on her gem and contacted Yukariko-sensei to take the 5 students who confessed and deal with their punishment. "Tokiha, Kruger, Bianchi, Bellini, Delage, Kishi and Cresto to my office. The rest of you are dismissed, go back to class." Miss Maria walked ahead to her office, giving the girls some time to think before they faced their judgement.

Most of the Pearls sulked away, silently saying a prayer for their friends. They'll need all the help they can get. While the others were celebrating the fact that they weren't caught. There were even some Pearls that were excited because they may move up in the rankings now. Hey, don't blame them, this is a competition after all.

The walk to Miss Maria's office was painstakingly slow but very amusing if you asked any bystander. Natsuki, Mai, Carla and Laura were trying to come up with a game plan. However, they weren't getting anywhere due to their constant bickering.

"Goddamnit, we should have known we would get caught since it was an aristocrat's party. Of course they would have cameras!" Laura grumbled out then she pointed her finger at Carla.

"You should have asked your friend if they had cameras!"

Carla looked offended "It's not like you bothered to ask me beforehand." She crossed her arms and walked ahead of everyone. "We're screwed anyways so don't blame me now."

"Hey come on guys, we shouldn't be blaming each other. We had fun, right?" Mai asked, trying to get her friends to cooperate. She was met with glares and silence.

Then looked over to her side at Natsuki. "Eh, we had a great time, right Natsuki?" Natsuki was deep in thought with a finger under her chin, her head was slightly down and her brow was furrowed. Mai poked a spot on Natsuki's side near her back, her 'weak point' as Mai liked to call it.

Natsuki jumped up and let out a high pitched squeal "I- Idiot! What are you doing?!"

"You were ignoring me," Mai deadpanned then she continued "It was worth it though, right?"

Natsuki pouted "That depends on what Miss Maria does to us," Mai gave her a pointed look "but yeah, yeah it was fun."

"What do you think our punishment will be? I mean, she looked a lot angrier than usual." Mai inquired.

"She'll probably feed our souls to Shinso-sama." Natsuki deadpanned with a shrug.

"Or devour them for herself." Mai shuddered, "I was watching this movie where the demon feasted on people's soul then ripped their-"

"Ah, Mai stop right there." Natsuki half yelled half squeaked out. Then she said with a frown "No more horror movies for you Tokiha." Natsuki hated scary movies, not that she would ever admit it. That would totally destroy her "cool" reputation.

"But seriously, we're in big trouble. Miss Maria wouldn't have made such a show if this was just about a party." Natsuki pointed out.

It was common knowledge that students had parties and went to them. They were teenage girls after all. Normally it was fine as long as they didn't get caught but if they did, then the punishment was generally extra chores and being forced to write a 100 page essay on why 'such behavior is inappropriate for an otome', coupled with extra etiquette classes, courtesy of Miss Maria.

Mai pouted "Right now I wouldn't even mind writing an essay." Natsuki and Mai happened to have firsthand knowledge of the punishment since they were once caught sneaking back into the dorms drunk during their coral year.

It was quite the scene, an extremely drunk and crying Natsuki had to be carried back by Mai, who kept falling flat on her face due to her own inebriation. Eventually, Laura had to drag them both back but they were unfortunately caught at the gates by none other than Miss Maria.

"I don't know, Mai. I basically kept rewriting the same phrase in as many ways I could think of. I rather have the cleaning duties again." Natsuki sighed.

"Ara, I wouldn't worry too much, Natsuki." Shizuru approached them from behind.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki jumped, startled by the sudden appearance. "Don't sneak up on people."

Shizuru pouted slightly "But Natsuki has the cutest reactions." A slight blush rose on Natsuki's cheeks but disappeared quickly.

"Hey Shizuru, do you know why Miss Maria is so pissed at us?"

Normally when students were caught partying, they were reprimanded swiftly. This time was totally different.

Shizuru looked pensive for a moment before saying, "I don't know all of the details but it seems as though photographs were sold to Backstage for a very high cost. They were planning on auctioning them off to the highest bidder but Miss Maria put a stop to it."

Shizuru had been partially informed of the situation in the morning but she hadn't seen the pictures herself. Actually only Miss Maria knew the contents of the photos.

Mai and Natsuki looked at each other "Crap!" they said at the same time.

"This is really bad, no wonder Miss Maria is on a warpath." Said Mai. Natsuki and Shizuru nodded in agreement.

"Mai-san, you might want to warn the rest of the girls." Shizuru said with her trademark smile. She had wanted to speak to Natsuki alone since the moment she heard about the situation. Unfortunately, Miss Maria pulled them out of class before Shizuru could talk to Natsuki.

"Ah, of course Shizuru onee-sama." Mai looked at Natsuki then Shizuru then back at Natsuki and gave her a not so discreet wink before jogging up ahead to catch up with the rest of the girls.

Left alone, Shizuru and Natsuki walked side by side, close enough that their fingers would brush against each other. Shizuru looked down at Natsuki, who was sulking. She smiled at the adorable pout etched onto the other girl's face and the way her brow furrowed.

"Ara, Natsuki, if you keep frowning like that, your forehead will get wrinkles."

Natsuki responded to the light teasing by lightly tapping her finger against her brow. A rather new habit, Shizuru observed. Could she be any cuter?

"I've never seen Natsuki so worried about getting in trouble." Said Shizuru, looking at Natsuki curiously.

"I don't know, I guess I care more this year …" Natsuki mumbled out. With the curious look from Shizuru, Natsuki continued "It-"then she caught herself "It's nothing. Never mind."

The somber tone from trembling lips caught Shizuru off guard.

"Natsuki, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Shizuru asked quietly with a hint of apprehension. After a beat, Natsuki nodded "Yeah." But didn't continue.

Shizuru felt a twinge of pain but she knew that when Natsuki was ready, she would open up to her. She had to believe that. Natsuki was skittish like a kitten sometimes. If you moved too fast or pushed her she would run away or close off even more.

Shizuru, in a moment of bravery, put a comforting arm around Natsuki's shoulder as they continued to walk further behind the rest of the girls. Natsuki leaned into the embrace, seeking Shizuru's comfort. Shizuru was slightly surprised at the action and a small smile broke out on her face.

"Wait Shizuru, are you going to Miss Maria's office too?" Natsuki asked. Realizing that they were approaching the stairs leading up to the Gakuenchou's office, which happened to be Miss Maria's office for the time being. The rest of the girls were almost at the top.

Shizuru, having been preoccupied with Natsuki almost forgot that she too was going to Miss Maria's office. Oh my Natsuki, only you can leave me so distracted.

"Ara, yes. Miss Maria requested my assistance on this issue. But Natsuki shouldn't worry too much."

"Shizuru, if I die today, tell my family that I love them," she paused "and tell my brother that no he cannot have my bike."

Shizuru giggled "So Natsuki will ride her bike in the afterlife?"

Natsuki replied in a serious tone "Yes. Bury me with my bike," another pause "and my lingerie collection."

Shizuru let out a genuine laugh, the laugh that only Natsuki could bring out in her. "So Natsuki will ride her bike in lingerie in the afterlife? I think you'll have to take me with you. I wouldn't dare miss that show." A small blush appeared on her cheeks at that thought. Ara, Natsuki in lingerie, sign me up.

"I-Idiot! You would die just to see me in lingerie." Natsuki said with a slight blush.

"Mou, Natsuki's so mean." Shizuru pouted then looked at Natsuki with puppy-dog eyes.

Then suddenly thinking of a tease, she quickly added "I think many people would offer their life to see Natsuki in lingerie." She leaned in closer, her lips practically touching Natsuki's ear "However, my personal heaven would be Natsuki modeling for me with much less on." She said with a sultry tone. Her breath tickled Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki could feel her pulse quicken and a large blush cover her ears and cheeks.

Natsuki smirked then said in a mirthful tone "What would the world say if they knew that the Bewitching Smile Amethyst is such a pervert?"

Shizuru quickly replied teasingly "Ara, they would all probably jump into my bed. Not that I would blame them."

Natsuki's eyebrow quirked and replied in a similar manner "Ah, but would you let them?" Without looking at Shizuru but continuing her tease with a slight edge to her voice Natsuki inquired, "Or is the charming Shizuru Viola more selective with her conquests?"

This was a question Natsuki had always been too afraid to ask. Or maybe she was too afraid to know the answer. Did Shizuru sleep with whoever drew her fancy or was she more selective? There were always rumors about her after all. The thought of Shizuru flirting with anyone and everyone, made Natsuki feel like she wasn't special to her. Yet when they were alone like this …

Shizuru looked surprised, not that Natsuki could see as she turned her head to the side, not facing Shizuru. She definitely didn't expect that question from Natsuki. Choosing to go the safe route, Shizuru teased, "So Natsuki wants to know about my sex life?" Faking a thoughtful look on her face she said "I suppose the only way Natsuki would find out, is when she ends up on my bed."

"Shi-Shizuru! Idiot!" Natsuki sputtered, her face bright red now. She spared a glance at Shizuru to see her laughing. Shaking her head slightly Natsuki said endearingly "Shizuru you always tease me." Then she added quietly "I missed that… I missed you."

Shizuru stopped laughing almost instantly and gazed at Natsuki with something in her eyes. Something so profound, it was almost indescribable. She put her other arm around Natsuki and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Natsuki lifted her arms around Shizuru's waist and hugged her fiercely. She whispered against her neck "Garderobe just wasn't the same without you."

Shizuru rested her head atop of Natsuki's. She felt overcome with emotion and said, almost tearfully "I missed you so much, my Natsuki." Then she continued "Miss Maria requested my assistance at Garderobe." She quickly added "Until my next mission." Shizuru felt Natsuki nod against her neck.

They stayed there, silently holding onto one another. Neither of them willing to break the silence of the moment. It was broken anyways by the sound of a door opening. The rest of the girls had reached the top of the stairs and began entering Miss Maria's office, while they were only at the halfway mark. It was a large square space indicating that they had climbed half of the stairs.

Shizuru and Natsuki parted, though neither wanted to. Crimson eyes gazed deeply into emerald, yet she couldn't describe what she saw. All Shizuru knew was that she wanted to be wholeheartedly engulfed in the intense gaze. Her fingers reached out to glide through the silky strands of dark hair. She wanted nothing more than to be consumed by the rare beauty before her. She could feel herself slipping, slowly inching her lips towards the enticing lips before her.

Natsuki hadn't moved though. Her habit of overthinking plagued her. She wanted to kiss Shizuru but she didn't want this to be another tease. She didn't want to be just another girl to Shizuru. She knew that they were friends, close friends yet Natsuki couldn't shake the thought of this being a game to Shizuru. She wouldn't allow herself to be played.

But another part of her wanted to act on her feelings, take the plunge and just kiss her, consequences be damned. As Natsuki was beginning to move closer, their lips only an inch or two apart, Shizuru stopped.

Mentally regaining some control, Shizuru stopped herself. She couldn't afford to lose herself in this moment. Only later, when she was alone with her thoughts, she would allow herself to fall deeper, to a place where she could give into her desires. A place where she could lower her guard and allow her emotions to envelop her until she was forced into the world of the waking, where she would reclaim her senses.

She moved her lips towards Natsuki's forehead, right at the spot where her brow would furrow when she was deep in thought and placed a soft, sweet kiss against the smooth skin there.

Shizuru pulled back and took a step onto the stairs. Her voice uncharacteristically, low and unsure "Natsuki better hurry before she gets into more trouble." Clearing her throat and regaining her composure, she gestured her head towards to stairs.

"Oh, right." Natsuki silently followed behind Shizuru. She made sure to keep a bit of distance between them as her brain went into overdrive. She had almost forgot all about the trouble she was in. Shizuru had that effect on her. However, instead of worrying about whatever punishment awaited her, Natsuki's mind was consumed with whatever had just happened a moment ago. Before she knew it, they had reached the door, granting them entrance in to the Gakuenchou's office.

Shizuru opened the door, gesturing Natsuki inside. Suddenly, remembering the situation, Natsuki was overcome with apprehension. She silently walked into the small corridor and saw her friends waiting outside the large door leading directly into the Gakuenchou's office. They nodded silently to her in acknowledgement and slowly made their way inside. This was the moment of truth.


	4. Chapter 4

As the distressed Pearls entered the room, Miss Maria wordlessly gestured for Shizuru to join her at her desk. Then she turned her hard gaze towards the students, willing them to stay frozen near the entrance. None of them dared to make a sound.

Miss Maria returned her attention to Shizuru, handing her a folder. “Shizuru-san, I apologize for the hasty briefing earlier, but as you know this is a time-sensitive matter. “

Shizuru nodded “Of course, Miss Maria. I understand.” They had only received news of this incident in the morning.

Miss Maria continued with irritation in her voice “Unfortunately, we have a lot of damage control left to do. The folder contains all the files pertaining to this situation. After we deal with them,” Miss Maria gestured at the Pearls still waiting by the door, “I will need you to go over it thoroughly.”

Shizuru nodded again and took to standing slightly behind Miss Maria, as the angry disciplinarian called over the frightened students to stand in front of her desk.  As they stepped towards Miss Maria, the pearls looks visibly anxious, some of them fidgeting. Natsuki could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she spared a quick glance at Shizuru, to see calming eyes staring back at her. The assurance in those enchanting ruby eyes helped ease her worries.

The gaze was broken by the commanding voice of Miss Maria, “You all know why you’re here but I will reiterate. There are pictures of each of you intoxicated at a party.” Miss Maria stood up and turned her stern gaze down towards all of them.

“Now to make matters worse these pictures were sold to Backstage by an anonymous source, for a very high cost. Then they were put up for auction to the highest bidder. In fact, there were people willing to pay an amount that would equal your combined tuition costs, 10 times over.”

Most of the Pearls, now had wide eyes. That was _a lot_ of money. They knew otomes were popular enough to have an obsessive following but that amount of money was truly ridiculous.

Miss Maria continued, looking more displeased than before, “I managed to stop the bidding and reclaim the photos. However, news of Garderobe students behaving shamefully at a party has begun to spread.” The girls gulped. This was really bad.

With a permanent scowl on her face Miss Maria said “Luckily, Backstage had the decency to only show pieces of the photos and they concealed your identities from the public.”

Miss Maria turned her scowl on the top 4 Pearls, “You four should consider yourselves to be especially lucky. Due to your popularity as the top students of Garderobe, if your identities were revealed … Well I’m sure you could imagine the consequences.”

Miss Maria walked towards her desk and grabbed the folder that lay on top of it. She sat down again in her chair. The Pearls were looking at each other worriedly. If they thought it was bad before … Natsuki glanced at Shizuru for a moment. Shizuru tried to smile reassuringly but she had to admit she was a little worried too.

Miss Maria opened to folder to reveal a Backstage magazine. Splayed on the front page, were the bold letters ‘Garderobe Girls Gone Wild!’ Then underneath a slightly smaller yet still bold font ‘Seems like those ‘innocent’ maidens aren’t so innocent after all! Full page spreads! Inside Scoop! And all the naughty details inside!’

 The magazine cover had a rather normal photo of a Pearl otome with a finger on her lips and her eyes blacked out. It was obviously a staged photo. The Pearl dress she was wearing was likely one the store had acquired.

The Pearls had the decency to look ashamed. Miss Maria could feel her eye begin to twitch at the headline. If you could believe it, her displeased look intensified even more. Shizuru on the other hand was very interested to see the contents of the magazine.

Miss Maria skimmed the magazine, showing everyone the cropped photos. Shizuru pouted, she wanted to know the ‘juicy details’, she would have to pick up a copy later… for research.

The images, so far, were rather tame. Some showed the dresses the girls had on but didn’t dare venture above the neckline. Others showed the crowd of people and some blacked out faces, of what must have been the otomes. There were, of course, photos that showed a copious amount of alcohol.

The most scandalizing were the photos of hands gripping waists tightly and bodies pushed up against one another. It was a sure promise that something very alluring was happening.

On the last page there was a large blurred photo with the headline ‘Special Auction Being Held! Full Original Copy of All Photos! You Can Become the One and Only Person in the World to Own it! Trust Us You Don’t Want to Miss This!’

Miss Maria cleared her throat, her eyes focused on the now blushing Pearls.   “To spare some of your dignity, I will only show you the photos you are in.” 

She shifted her gaze to Kishi and Cresto. “You two stay here,” then she turned to the others “wait outside until you’re called in.”

Mai and Natsuki looked at each other. This could be their chance to make a break for it! Miss Maria narrowed her gaze “And don’t even think about running away.” They pouted, ‘ _well there goes that plan’._

The rest of the Pearls, minus Kishi and Cresto bided their time outside the office. When Kishi and Cresto finally came out, they’re faces were beet red, looking very flustered, they couldn’t even look each other in the eye. Staring their retreating forms, the five remaining Pearls, were summoned into Miss Maria’s office for a second time.

As they stood in front of Miss Maria’s desk once again, she stated “The five of you can see the rest of the pictures together since all of you are in them.”

Without further explanation Miss Maria brought out a few photos. These were the same ones in the magazine except everything was clearly visible. The drunk Pearls were grinding against one another, holding drinks in their hands.  There were more pictures of them dancing, their hips swaying to the music while wearing rather skimpy dresses. No one should have been able to tell that they were Garderobe students as they fit in perfectly.

As Miss Maria shuffled through the photos, it became clear that the photographer specifically focused on the top 4 Pearls even though the entire Pearl class and some corals were there.

Once Miss Maria had reached the more scandalous photos, everyone in the room started to blush. Well everyone except Miss Maria of course.

This photo showed a very drunk Carla Bellini attempting to strip, while Laura held her back. Mai, Natsuki, Alix, and Sergay could be seen laughing at the spectacle.

Another photo showed Mai making out with Sergay while in the background Natsuki was dancing with a shorter blond haired girl, whose face was obstructed due to Natsuki’s height.

The next photo made Shizuru seethe with jealousy.

There was Natsuki, wearing a tight, ultra-low cut, spaghetti strap dress. Her long silky hair flowed down to reach the middle of her back, covering the exposed skin her dress revealed.

Her hands were tangled in the tall blonde’s wavy hair pulling her down to meet her lips. While Alix’s hands were sliding down her back, pulling her in closer. A truly passionate kiss that gripped Shizuru’s chest.

She could only focus on the way Natsuki reciprocated or no, the way she initiated the kiss. The light blush on her cheeks while she enjoyed the kiss, made Shizuru realize that Natsuki would never kiss her like that. Her imagination ran amuck, her mind betraying her by visualizing Natsuki and that girl making out, hands gripping each other fiercely and, and then…

Shizuru shot the nastiest look towards Alix, while Alix tremored in fear. For what reason she didn’t know as Alix and everyone else in the room were still focused intently on the photos. Natsuki herself had a bright red blush of embarrassment.

Shizuru didn’t even notice that Miss Maria had reached the last photo. She could feel the jealousy coursing through her, scorching her from the inside out. However, she took a deep breath and regained an appearance of the calm. Shizuru hated to admit it but Natsuki wasn’t hers. She knew she had no right to feel that way but still, it hurt a whole damn lot.

Miss Maria’s stern voice broke her away from her thoughts. “As you all can see, your shameful behavior is unbecoming of an otome. The first part of your punishment is to clean the forbidden library, including the walls.” The Pearls blanched at that. The library was huge, it would take forever to clean!

“The next part of your punishment is to read the entirety of the otome handbook on proper behavior and write me a 200 page essay, due within a week. Failure to do so will result in a major loss of points that may affect your current rankings.” Time to kiss your current rank goodbye.

Miss Maria stared unblinkingly at the horrified faces before her and continued, “For this event alone, you each will lose 100 points from your current ranking.” Could it get any worse?

 “And finally, none of you are allowed to leave school grounds without exclusive permission from myself or Meister Viola. You will also be unable to grant permission for Corals to leave school grounds. This will stay in effect for 2 months. However, based on your behavior from here on out, it can increase.”

Miss Maria pointedly glared at each one of them.

“Have I made myself clear?”

They all nodded quickly and spoke in unison “Yes, Miss Maria.”

“Good. You are all dismissed. Go to class then report to the forbidden library afterwards.”

They scurried out the room as fast as possible. Miss Maria sighed then looked at Shizuru. They were going to have to do a lot of damage control.

* * *

 

Natsuki was scrubbing the same spot over and over again. The stupid stain just wouldn’t come out. The sky had begun to turn into that purple-reddish hue, indicating that dusk was swiftly approaching, yet they weren’t even halfway done.

Miss Maria had decided to be extra cruel and forbade them from using their robes. So, instead of flying and quickly finishing the job, Natsuki was tied to a rope, scrubbing the walls, bored out of her mind.

When they began cleaning, 4 hours ago, the Trias’ fangirls provided some much needed entertainment. They had decided to protest Miss Maria’s ‘abysmal treatment of their beloved onee-samas.’ unfortunately a fuming Miss Maria appeared and put the fear of Shinso into them, but not before giving all the fangirls detention. They believed it was worth it though, as their squeals of ‘Natsuki onee-sama looked at me!’ or the cruder ‘Natsuki onee-sama’s butt looks great from down here!’ seemed to imply.

Not only was Natsuki beyond bored, she was hungry. The last real meal she had was lunch, which was 7 hours ago. Rosalie and Sara brought their poor onee-samas a light snack before they were shooed away by Miss Maria.

Natsuki sighed loudly “This sucks.” Agreeable murmurs from the other girls were heard. They only had hours left to go…

They had managed to finish late into the night with an incentive of Mai’s special instant ramen. Though, the Pearls had to spend the next day cleaning the inside of the forbidden library.

* * *

 

A few days had passed and it was finally the weekend. Natsuki was exhausted, their punishment coupled with Trias work and normal Pearl duties left her with little to no free time. To make matters worse she had barely seen Shizuru as well, which made her ‘mope around’ according to Mai.

Unfortunately, Natsuki couldn’t even go looking for Shizuru since she still had to finish, in her opinion, that very stupid essay. Otomes were soldiers for crying out loud! It didn’t matter how much etiquette they were taught when ultimately their sole purpose was to keep the peace by laying down their lives and their masters’ lives.

That’s how Natsuki found herself stuck inside the library reading the very riveting ‘Otome rules of conduct’ while handwriting an essay. Curse Miss Maria and her traditional ways thought Natsuki’s poor wrist. The only good thing was that since it was the weekend, the library was practically empty except for Natsuki, Mai, Laura, Carla and Alix.

They had decided that five heads working together would help them finish faster. That was until Carla and Laura began to argue again and Carla left citing ‘irreconcilable differences’ and that she would rather ‘challenge Miss Maria to a butou than write another word of this bullshit.’

After that things had been going rather smoothly until Mai decided that she ‘still had two days left to finish it’ and that she ‘promised to spar with Sara today.’

The three Pearls left continued to work on the ridiculous punishment until Laura had enough and decided that ‘100 pages were enough for one day.’

It was 10 at night when Alix was too tired to continue, yet she didn’t want to leave Natsuki all alone in an empty library so late at night. She tried to convince Natsuki to at least take a break, however, per Natsuki’s insistence that ‘she would be fine,’ Alix had decided to call it a night. As she was exiting the library she almost bumped right into Meister Viola! She suddenly felt a chill pass through her as she looked down to see glowing red eyes.

“Shizuru onee-sama! I’m so sorry!” she managed to squeak out.

Shizuru stared at the other girl calmly, a little too calm if you asked her. A displeased frown was etched onto her pretty features. _Why is she so tall? Ara, does Natsuki like taller women? Wait, I’m taller than Natsuki. Hmm is it the blonde hair? The brown eyes?_

Feeling unnerved by the silence and the strange look she was receiving, Alix quickly apologized again and bowed her head, “Ah, Shizuru onee-sama forgive me.” Then remembering that Shizuru was Natsuki’s onee-sama, she added, “Natsuki-san is in the library alone. Um, maybe you can convince her to leave for the night.”

Shizuru’s frown deepened. Why was Natsuki alone with Alix in the library? On second thought, Shizuru really didn’t want to think about it. After all, Natsuki’s little rendezvous had been stuck on repeat on her mind. The thought that Natsuki was dating this girl, made her feel ridiculously jealous. In fact, she excessively drank chamomile tea in order to calm herself, but just ended up feeling more stressed and depleted her entire supply instead.

 It definitely didn’t help that the past few days consisted of reassuring nobles and concerned parents that the magazine was simply gossip and held no merit. And that their daughters and potential future otomes were definitely not posing indecently for gossip magazines. There was absolutely no way an otome would go out partying let alone get drunk!

Finally acknowledging the girl in front of her, Shizuru replied “Ara, its fine Delage-san. Have a nice night.” She mustered up a polite smile, as the taller girl began to scurry away, though if you asked her that ‘smile’ looked more a grimace.

Shizuru entered the dark library, the only light came from a lamp on a table at the far end of the library. Shizuru quietly walked in that direction, passing by countless shelves filled to the brim with books. As she neared closer, she quietly called out to Natsuki as to not startle the other girl.

The look of concentration on Natsuki’s face disappeared and was replaced by a welcoming smile as soon as she laid eyes on Shizuru. She gestured to the chair next to her and Shizuru gracefully slid into the seat with a small smile.

“Shizuru. What are you doing here so late?” Natsuki pondered with a tired smile.

Shizuru noticed that Natsuki’s eyes looked strained, probably from all the reading and writing she was doing.  The soft light of the lamp illuminated her features and Shizuru realized that Natsuki looked as beautiful as ever.

With a soft smile, Shizuru placed her hand atop of Natsuki’s, “I could ask Natsuki the same thing.” She gestured towards the stack of papers on the desk, “You should get some rest. It’s already late.”

“I only have 20 pages left.” Natsuki replied as she stared at her essay, willing it to completion.

Natsuki thoughtfully turned towards Shizuru, studying her features, she looked tired as well. There were slight bags under her eyes, a subtle change in her posture and a strange look in her eyes. But, ultimately she looked breathtaking, Natsuki found herself entranced by eyes so red they seemed to glow.

“You look exhausted, Shizuru. Have you been getting enough sleep?” the worry in her tone slightly shocked Shizuru.

She gave Natsuki a reassuring smile, but told her the truth, at least some of it, “I haven’t been sleeping well recently but it’s nothing Natsuki should worry about.”

With a soothing tone, Natsuki whispered, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks illuminated by the light “I will always worry about you. Shizuru.” Then looking away from Shizuru’s eyes, she said “I’m sorry. You have more work because of me.”

Shizuru let out a sweet smile and gently placed her palm on Natsuki’s cheek, turning her face towards her. Her eyes flickered down, peering at her pink lips. She wondered if Natsuki would kiss her the same way she had kissed _that girl._ A blush broke out on her cheeks at that thought.

Looking back into Natsuki’s eyes, she reassured her, “Natsuki is so sweet, worrying about me.” Then with a teasing smile, “But, rest assured, I rather enjoyed researching ‘Garderobe Girls Gone Wild’ especially the photos of a very drunk Natsuki.” _Definitely not the ones of you and that girl though._

Her eyes flickered back down to Natsuki’s lips. Soft and pink, practically glowing from the low light of the lamp, so inviting. Their faces were rather close, she could easily swoop in and capture those enticing lips.

“Uh Shizuru?” seconds had passed by and Shizuru was just staring at her. A rather large blush spread on her cheeks at the intensity of Shizuru’s focus on her.

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?”

Peering up at wide forest green eyes, Shizuru remembered what happened the other day and felt a little guilty. Natsuki didn’t want that kind of attention. She had ran away from her. She was projecting her own desires onto Natsuki.

She flashed a teasing smile and giggled “Ara, I was wondering if I could experience Natsuki’s kissing skills firsthand.”  She gave Natsuki a thoughtful look before continuing, “After all, you seemed quite _skilled_ in those photos.”

Feeling her heart hammering in her chest at their close proximity, Natsuki spoke without thinking, in a voice so low, it almost felt foreign to her ears “Then why don’t you?”

Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the way the soft light of the lamp illuminated Shizuru’s features making her look ethereal, that pulled the words from her mouth. Either way, Natsuki didn’t know.

Shizuru’s eyes widened, completely shocked. She could feel heat rise to her cheeks. Had she heard correctly? Did Natsuki really offer to kiss her? She sat there frozen still, the blood rushing to her head, her ears thumping so loudly she couldn’t even hear herself breath. Though, she may have in fact ceased breathing in that moment.

Realizing what she just said, Natsuki sputtered, feeling embarrassed at the silence and the penetrating stare of crimson eyes. She broke away her gaze from Shizuru, “I- I mean, it’s just a kiss. It’s not like it means anything, you do it all the time anyways…” she lightly coughed into her fist and shyly looked down “so if you wanted to, uh, test my skills…” 

Shizuru’s hand left Natsuki’s blushing cheek as she replayed the words over and over again. She looked away facing the window, hurt evident in her eyes. ‘ _It’s not like it means anything,’ ‘it’s just a kiss,’ ‘you do it all the time.’ Oh Natsuki, if only you knew how much it would mean to me. How you’re the only person I’ve ever wanted. How one kiss from you would easily become my addiction. How I wouldn’t be able to quit you. How I wouldn’t want to stop._

Shizuru swallowed the lump in her throat and faintly said, “I can’t… Natsuki is dearest to me.” _If I kissed you I wouldn’t be able to control myself._

Shizuru stopped herself from saying anything more and instead went with a tease. Teasing was safe, flirting was safe, talking about how she really felt was dangerous. It was like willingly walking through an inferno, ultimately you would get burned or worse.

“But, who knew Natsuki was so naughty, bedding random women and now offering to make out with her superior.”  She turned back towards Natsuki, an amused smile on her face, and in a voice filled with forced mirth, “I must admit, I quite like this kinky side of you.”

Natsuki gawked, she was sure she would have done a spit take if she was drinking something, a million thoughts ran through her head, processing what Shizuru said. She mainly felt like an idiot for basically telling Shizuru to kiss her only to get rejected.

As she stood there gaping, Shizuru swiftly turned the lamp off. The room became completely dark except for the faint moonlight seeping through the windows. Shizuru turned on her heel and took a few steps forward before glancing back at Natsuki and said in a playful tone “Aren’t you coming?”

All Natsuki could do was squeal out, “I- I don’t bed random women!” as she hastily followed Shizuru, completely forgetting about her discarded essay.

Shizuru continued to tease with slight edge to her voice, “No, I suppose your girlfriend wouldn’t like that very much.” Shizuru had ruminated over the situation last night. She just had to know how close Natsuki was to that girl even if the answer was something she didn’t want to hear.

Now completely confused and flustered, Natsuki yelled out “I don’t have a girlfriend!” Shizuru let out a small sigh of relief at that admission.

 Seeing that Shizuru was almost out the door, Natsuki ran to catch up to her, “W-wait up, Shizuru!”

The door quickly shut behind her as she paused to catch her breath, her hands on her knees as she glared at Shizuru. “What, what the hell was that?”

Shizuru leaned against the door and quirked her brow in Natsuki’s direction, “I’m just giving Natsuki a well-deserved break.”

Natsuki shot her an inquiring look, “What are you …” as the realization came to her she glared again “Shizuru! I was almost done.” She walked up menacingly to Shizuru, who found it rather cute instead.

“Open the door and let me finish.” Natsuki scowled and crossed her arms. This was ridiculous in her opinion.

Shizuru put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up in an inquisitive pose, “Ara, okay I’ll let you finish but,” she shot Natsuki a flirtatious smile “Natsuki has to come with me to my room,” She moved closer to Natsuki, and whispered in her ear, “and let me…” She wrapped an arm around Natsuki’s waist and put a finger on her chin to tilt her head up, “cook her a nice meal.” Shizuru pulled back and finished with a sheepish smile, her eyes glittering in amusement.

Instead of blushing cutely like Shizuru expected, Natsuki stood there defiantly with her arms crossed. “No. Now open the door.” She wryly said.

Sensing that Natsuki had enough teasing for one night, Shizuru dropped the playful demeanor and put one hand on Natsuki’s shoulder. She looked at her with concern clear in her crimson eyes and Natsuki’s glare softened.

“Natsuki, I’m serious. You need to take a break. I bet you haven’t even eaten dinner yet.” Natsuki nodded slightly as Shizuru continued, her voice gently pleading, “I know you Natsuki. You overwork yourself too much, so let your onee-sama take care of you. Okay?”

Natsuki relented with a sigh “Okay.” Then she flashed Shizuru a small smile “You’re right. But I still need to go grab my essay.”

Shizuru interlocked her arm with Natsuki’s and lead them in the direction towards the Columns living quarters, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll bring it to you tomorrow.”

Natsuki endearingly shook her head, peaking a glance at Shizuru’s profile which glowed in the pale moonlight, wanting nothing more than to stay by her side forever.

“I’m not going to win, am I?” her tone lacking any prior reluctance.

Shizuru giggled “No. Resistance is futile my dear Natsuki.”

“Hai, Hai, Meister Viola.” She let out a cute yawn as she laid her head against Shizuru’s shoulder. Shizuru gazed adoringly at the beautiful girl beside her, wishing this moment would never end.

They continued walking in a comfortable silence until they reached the building which housed the apartments of the Five Columns.

Before they entered Natsuki suddenly inquired “Wait, am I even allowed to go in there?”

Shizuru opened the door to the building and gestured for Natsuki to follow her inside then replied with a small shrug “I don’t see why not. It’s not like I’m a teacher.”

She closed the door as they began to walk the corridor, then grinned at Natsuki “Plus being a column has its perks.” Natsuki lifted her brow as Shizuru continued “Miss Maria lives in the teacher’s hall and the rest of the Columns are on missions…”

They stopped walking as they reached a door with a golden plaque with the number ‘III’ written in roman numerals and the name ‘Shizuru Viola’ directly under it. Shizuru opened the door and closed it behind Natsuki.

The room was huge, it seemed as if it was the same size of the Garderobe guest house for nobles. Right by the entrance was a small living area, complete with a long couch, a coffee table and a sizeable TV on the wall next to a large bookshelf.

 A little further down was a grand piano, which Natsuki assumed was specifically brought in for Shizuru. Natsuki ran her fingers across a few keys. Piano class was mandatory for all otomes, Natsuki herself was intermediate. However, Shizuru was on a whole other level, she was in all terms brilliant. Last year, Natsuki had found herself enchanted whenever Shizuru played, so much so that she would join Shizuru in her practice sessions, just to hear the beautiful melodies that were produced.

As Natsuki stood admiring the room, lost in thought, Shizuru embraced her from behind and continued in a sultry tone, “So, if Natsuki wants, she can have her way with me.”

She laughed joyfully as Natsuki blushed then muttered “More like, so you can have your way with me.” Shizuru let go of Natsuki and walked towards the kitchen, she peered over her shoulder “Isn’t Natsuki going to help me?”

Natsuki laughed and began walking towards her, she replied teasingly “I don’t know. I thought my onee-sama offered to ‘take care’ of me.”

“Ara, Ara, Natsuki’s so eager. We should head straight to bed then.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as Natsuki blushed and mumbled out something that sounded like ‘incorrigible flirt’ and ‘perverted smile amethyst.’

They both laughed and fell into a comfortable rhythm as they began to prepare dinner. The same thought arose in their minds, _I could definitely get used to this._

 


End file.
